Torture to Jayfeather
Chapter 1 Jayfeather POV The battle was almost over with the Dark Forest, so Jayfeather was looking for injured cats. Suddenly Breezepelt knocked him over, then scratched his eye and knocked him out. Everything went black. Lionblaze POV Wheres Jayfeather? He thought. “ Brambleclaw?” He asked. Brambleclaw has not yet had time to receive his nine lives because he had to sit vigil with the fallen warriors. Also had to rebuild to camp. “ Yes?” He replied, his voice full of concern as he saw Lionblaze’s face. “ I can’t find Jayfeather.” Lionblaze’s pelt was still bloody, because he had not yet seen Jayfeather, or Leafpool because they were so busy. “ Do you want me to send out a search party?” He asked. “ Y-Yes. I would like to take Cinderheart, Dovewing, Ivypool and Cherryfall.” He mewed. “ Yes, you may have them to search for Jayfeather.” Brambleclaw meowed. “ But first I want you to get checked by Leafpool, and make hm that the cats you want to take with you are ready. Make to sure to get traveling herbs too.” Brambleclaw mewed. Lionblaze nodded. He ran over to get Cinderheart. “ Hey, do you want to come on a patrol to find Jayfeather, and maybe any other cats from the other Clans that may be missing?” He asked. “ Of course. I wouldn't want to leave your brother out there.” She mewed softly. He went over to Dovewing. “ Your coming with me, Cinderheart, Ivypool and Cherryfall on a searching party for Jayfeather.” He mewed. Dovewing just nodded. “ Before we go, get traveling herbs from Leafpool and get your wounds checked. That looks like a nasty cut.” He flicked his tail towards the cut on her flank. He bounded over to Cherryfall. “ Your coming with me on a search party for Jayfeather with Dovewing, Cinderheart, Ivypool and me. So go to Leafpool and get traveling herbs and your wounds checked.” He mewed as she nodded. Cherryfall bounded off in the direction of the medicine den. Here we come Jayfeather. He thought. Jayfeather’s POV He woke up in a cave with only one entrance and exit. He felt weak, then he felt Breezepelt’s claws sink in his pelt. Breezepelt’s teeth sunk into his hind leg and snap his bone. He wasn’t eating, he had no water or any herbs nearby. He was falling asleep in his own blood. The next day he woke with a ripped ear, cut flank, and bleeding eye. It stung, but he had grown used to it. “ You are nothing!!!!!” Breezepelt hissed. “ I will hurt you much more than this, you piece of Fox-dung!!!” Nobody cares about you, that’s why they aren’t here!“ Lionblaze’s POV The patrol was starting to leave ThunderClan territory when it started getting dark. He woke to Cinderheart wanting to talk to him alone. “Lionblaze, I’m expecting your kits!” She mewed so it was only audible to him. “ T-That’s awesome........ I’m going to be a father.” He whispered to Cinderheart and himself. “ Will you be ok?” He asked. “ Of course I’ll be ok. I know what your thinking, you think I’ll slow you down. But I won’t, I promise you that.” She mewed confidently. “ We should get back to the others.” He mewed after sitting there in silence with his mate. He nuzzled her muzzle. “ I love you Cinderheart.” He whispered. “ I love you too, Lionblaze.” She whispered back. They padded back to the others in silence. “ Can I tell them?” He whispered to her, so only she could hear him. “ Yes, you may.” She mewed. “ I have great news!!!” He mewed to the patrol. They gathered around him and Cinderheart. “ Cinderheart and I are expecting kits!” He mewed loud enough for only the patrol to hear. ( I’m only going to do little chapters on Jayfeather, can’t think of much.) “ That’s awesome Lionblaze!!” They cheered. They carried on, resting whenever they got the chance. But they didn’t go too slow because they knew Jayfeather could be in trouble. “ We’ll rest here for tonight!” He mewed knowing Cinderheart was tired. The next morning they carried on. 3 long days later They smelled something foul mixed with another scent..... Jayfeather! He thought. “ I smell Jayfeather’s scent here mixed with something else, but the other scent is foul.” He mewed to the patrol. He looked at Cinderheart, who was getting a little rounder, she was also getting hungry. And more tired, but that didn’t slow her down. “ We’re almost there!!!” Jayfeather’s POV His pain grew, no body had faced the pain he faced now. Breezepelt broke all his legs but one, sprained three of his paws, wrenched two of his shoulders, pulled his most of his claw, pulled out a lot of his fur leaving bald spots and then gave him lots of scratches. Breezepelt came back with some water. Finally something to drink. He thought. Later after he drank the water, his stomach hurt and he knew that Breezepelt did something to it. Probably poisoned it. He thought. “ You useless piece of dung!!!” Hissed Breezepelt, Breezepelt has said many bad things about Jayfeather to Jayfeather. “ Get up!” He ordered. “ Your under my orders, you will speak to me when I speak to you, and only when I speak to you! Got that?” He asked. Jayfeather hissed, his head in an awkward angle because his in wounds. He fell into blackness. Lionblaze’s POV They were almost there. About one day left and maybe just maybe they would find Jayfeather. He saw this dark tunnel. “ Should we go down?” He asked his patrol. “ Yes.” The mewed and nodded in agreement. They went down, it was so long thy had to sleep. He let everybody else sleep while he kept watch, then Ivypool took over watch. The next morning they continued down the tunnel. What felt like moons, but was only minutes, they found the end of the tunnel, which was a dark cave. He saw, he didn’t know if anybody else saw it, but he saw Jayfeather’s body hunched in a corner. “ Jayfeather!!!” Screeched Cinderheart. She ran over to him. Chapter 2 Cinderheart’s POV She ran up to his body, her plump body next to his think, scrawny looking body. He was still breathing, which was a good sign, she thought. “J-Jayfeather?” She asked. He gasped out in pain. Just then, she heard a yowl, she smelled another scent mixed with the patrols scent. WindClan, she also knew who the yowl cane from. Breezepelt. He ran up to her and plowed her down, her paws felt heavy as stone, she couldn’t defend herself in time before Breezepelt cut her throat. She felt pain go threw it. I’m going to die. ''She thought. Blackness swept over her, and she let it. She woke to voices around her, Lionblaze over her, his eyes filled with panic. “My love?” She tried to rasp out. She was surprised at how raspy and rough her voice sounded. “Hush hush. We’re getting more cobwebs. We had to kill Breezepelt. What herb should Dovewing get for your breathing?” He asked. “ Juniper or coltsfoot.” She mewed, more strong then she was when she woke. She realized that Jayfeather was still next to her, in worse condition then she was. “ Jayfeather...” She mewed. “It’s ok.” Lionblaze assured her. “ You can patch him up when we’re done with you. We thought you weren’t going to make it. I was so worried.” He breathed out. once felt strong enough, she went out for the herbs Jayfeather would need. She patched him up, he woke up. When he tried to speak, all that came up was a rasping sound. “ He’s badly wounded, he has infection so it’s normal for him to sound like that.” She informed the rest of the patrol. He had stilts on his three legs. She remembered when she needed help after she fell out of Sky Oak. Lionblaze’s POV Cinderheart was getting more and more plump everyday. He went over to Jayfeather. “ Are you ok?” He asked. “ Yes.” Was all his brother said. “ Everybody, father around for what I have to say!” He waited for everyone to gather around. “ We need to get Jayfeather out of this place!! This place has an evil feeling to it. We will leave later today, at dusk I think.” He mewed. He went over to Cinderheart. “ How do you feel?” He asked. “ How do you think I feel?” She snapped. He flinched. “ Sorry.” She muttered. He hunted and caught a rabbit for him and Cinderheart. When he got back, he shared with her then rested for a bit. “ Everyone, it’s time to set out!!!!” He called. Dovewing’s POV She padded next to Jayfeather, Lionblaze on the other side, to make sure that he didn’t fall and also make sure he got support if he did fall. “ I’m going to hunt.” She mewed to Lionblaze. He nodded. She went off to hunt. “ Get off, mange pelt!!” She looked around to see an orange and black to, and a She-cat, the She-cat looked plump, so she guessed that the she-cat was expecting kit. “ I mean no harm.” She mewed gently. “ Thats what the other cats said, but did they mean it? NO!” He hissed. “ Leaf, be kind to this she-cat, she obviously means no harm.” the she-cats said. Leaf snarled. “ Means no harm? You remember what Ash did to us?? If you think that cat ‘means no harm’, then Blossom, your crazy!” Dovewing sighed. “ It’s ok if you don’t want me here—.” She started. “No, no. It’s ok.” Mewed Blossom. “T-Thank you.” She mewed, relieved. “ You can come back with us if you’d like.” She offered. “I-I-If it’s ok with you. I have friends traveling with me, I just came out to hunt.” She mewed. “Of course it’s ok. And yes your friends too can come back.” She mewed. “ Fine.” Huffed the to. “ Now, you can go get your friends if you’d like.” Blossom mewed. Dovewing nodded. Cinderheart’s POV They were resting when Dovewing came up to them. “ I have the perfect spot we can stay while Jayfeather heals and Cinderheart’s kits are borne and weaned.” She mewed to everybody. “ Great!” Mewed Lionblaze. When they got there, they met a tom and a She-cat named Leaf and Blossom. Blossom too was having kits. They ate and fell asleep. Pains came in her belly, so she ignored them thinking they were normal. She couldn’t fall asleep now. “ Lionblaze!” She mewed to him. “ What?” He answered sleepily. “ The kits are coming!!!” I’ll get Blossom!“ He mewed, more awake now. Blossom cane, claiming she had kits before, but they were grown. She had a spam. She yowled in pain, until Ivypool got her a stick and Cherryfall got her some dripping wet Moss so she could have a drink. “ Push!!” Mewed Blossom. Ivypool have her the stick, and she pushed. She heard Lionblaze meow, “ It’s a she-kit!” Then she pushed again when Blossom told her to. It was a tom. And then she had another she-kit. She was exhausted, then Blossom told her that she was telling Lionblaze to come back in after she told him to get out after she had the first kit. Dovewing’s POV She saw Lionblaze sleeping next to Cinderheart. Cinderheart and Lionblaze named them Flykit, Snapkit and Spotkit. She fell asleep. ''Moons later They got back to the lake and ThunderClan. Jayfeather rested in his nest with Leafpool always fussing about his broken three legs and other sprains and wrenches. Also his scratches. Brambleclaw was now Bramblestar. He had received his nine lives while they were gone. Cinderheart was in the nursery now. Though Jayfeather never forgot about his experience. Squirrelflight also found out days after it actually happened and started, she was expecting kits. She named them Juniperkit, Sparkkit, Alderkit and Dandelionkit. Bramblestar was pleased and so was everyone else. Ty for reading this. I hope you liked it plz review and check out my other fanfics! :D